wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: Minxe
This week we interview Minxe! :Character's name: Minxe :Server: Entity (Previously Stormtalon) :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: Garden of Eden What was the inspiration for your crib? :On the outside of my house, I was hoping to recreate my version of the Garden of Eden. This is the place where man commits the original sin. I took this idea to make each section one of the 7 deadly sins. I also wanted each section to be functional, so I chose the warhorn, eldan statue, and wishing well as housing plugs. I used different flowers, plants, and trees to keep the “garden” theme, and color-coordinated each section to separate it from the rest. On the inside of my house, I was hoping to create a functional living space with an aurin flair. I also wanted to show that the spacious aurin house could feel bigger, as I had not seen any multi-level aurin places at the time I made my home. I have 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a shower/bathing area, kitchen and dining room, laundry area, reading nook, home theatre, and mad scientist lab. Minxe_crib_(2).jpg Minxe_crib_(3).jpg Minxe_crib_(4).jpg Minxe_crib_(5).jpg Minxe_crib_(6).jpg What was the hardest part of making your home? :Finding and buying the items. I knew what I wanted to do, I just had to acquire the items which could take weeks for some to go on sale on the AH. The outdoor décor limits were also tricky to work with as I had all these ideas, and had to pick and choose which to implement. Minxe_crib_(7).jpg Minxe_crib_(8).jpg Minxe_crib_(9).jpg Minxe_crib_(10).jpg Minxe_crib_(11).jpg What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :The gorganoth plushie, only because I had the other 26 plushies for weeks and couldn’t wait to complete my set. I now have 2 gorganoths on my housing plot ^-^ :I am most looking forward to getting the chompacobra plushie once it is reimplemented in the game. I already have two spots picked out for it, one on the inside and one on the outside. I am hoping it will be added as a reward for collecting the other 27 plushies in game, or for getting featured on “Crib of the Week” ;) Minxe_crib_(12).jpg Minxe_crib_(13).jpg Minxe_crib_(14).jpg Minxe_crib_(15).jpg Minxe_crib_(16).jpg Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :My favorite décor items are the plushies of course! If I had to pick one, I would say the dagun because I love its coloring and being more rare makes it extra special. My favorite fabKIT is the ferris wheel, but it didn’t work with my overall theme so I could not use it. I will be leveling up an alt though to buy one, and making an amusement park theme too! Minxe_crib_(17).jpg Minxe_crib_(18).jpg Minxe_crib_(19).jpg Minxe_crib_(20).jpg Minxe_crib_(21).jpg If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :I would love to own critters and have them run around my plot all day. Jabbits scurrying about would be so cute! File:Minxe_-_Garden_of_Eden File:Minxe_-_inside_Aurin_home ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts